Red Rebel
by WhisperingVoid
Summary: Jessi Wendell's the name, was caught by B-man himself and propositioned to join a covert ops teams made of the Justice Leagues sidekicks. Jessi has taught herself to not trust people, but she will need to in order to make it on the team. She just might learn things about herself whilst on the team and may find romance along the way. Eventual OCxKaldur'ahm/Aqualad
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my attempt at a Young Justice fanfic, and i hope it goes good. So without further nonsense lets get to it.**

Jessi smiled as she ran from the cops. Her bag of money strapped across her back as she ran like the wind, long white hair trailing behind her. The sirens seemed to get further away and she was home free until she ran into something, or better yet, someone.

"Don't think that money belongs to you."

"Don't you have better things to do besides chase down little girls Batman?" Jessi spat.

"Considering this is my job."

Jessi heard the sirens get closer and made up her mind, "Either step out of my way, or get crushed."

Batman huffed and crossed his arms.

Jessi threw a right hook punch just for him to dodge it and counter with a kick to her ribs. She winced in pain and powered up her heat vision. Batman raised his brows in surprise before jumping out of the way. Before he could regain composure, Jessi launched at him.

"Should've moved!" She growled.

Batman threw down smoke bombs and tackled her to the ground.

"Stand down!" He ordered.

Several cop cruisers pulled up in front of the alley and pulled out their guns, but relaxed when they saw Batman.

"Batman, knew we could count on you. We'll take it from here," One of the cops said.

"I've got this one. Here's the money."

Jessi watched as Batman tossed the money back to the cops.

"That's mine, stole it fair and square from your so say, high-end security bank!" Jessi fussed.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Yea, what are you going to do with me?" Jessi asked, suddenly curious.

"Don't worry, her actions will be corrected, and you won't have to worry about her anymore."

The cops glanced from between Batman and Jessi and seemed to agree.

The moon was almost at its peak and was surrounded by stars. There was still a soft hum of life throughout the city and it was one thing Jessi loved about the night, but now she wasn't sure.

The two watched as the cops left her with Batman to which, he released her.

"You're letting me go?" She asked.

"No, I'm giving you a choice. You can either run free and I alert the cops, government and the League and we hunt you down or you can come back with me, live and train with me and my other protégé. You will join a team and will use your skills and powers for good."

Jessi turned her back, ready to bolt, but instead she asked a question, "Why are you doing this?"  
"Because I see potential in you, and I know you're not bad."

Jessi turned her head in denial, "You don't know me," She muttered, holding herself.

"You're right, I don't know you."

* * *

Jessi sat in her new room at the Wayne Manor. As soon as they got there he told her his identity and showed her around, introduced her to Dick or, Robin as he preferred to be called unless in public and to Butler Alfred. Her room was big and it was all hers. She sat on the bed, looking at the backs of her hands, thinking. Jessi was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock.

"Uh, yea? Who is it?" She called.

"Master Wayne has asked for you in the Bat cave," Alfred said.

"I'll be right there," Jessi said weakly.

Alfred gave her an analyzing look before nodding and turning on his heel.

Down in the Bat cave, Robin was practicing and Batman or Bruce was observing him.

"You wanted to see me?" Jessi asked.

Bruce turned around and looked at her; she also noticed Robin was also watching her.

"Yes. I noticed you have powers, some which are similar to those of the League, so I'd like to see more of your other abilities," Bruce said.

"Why?"

"What? Scared you're gonna fail?" Robin shouted with a smile on his face.

Jessi glared at him before walking over to the training ring and hopped over. She stood with her arms crossed and her hip jutted out. Robin stood beside Bruce, challenging her.

"What now big man?" Jessi asked.

"You may begin demonstrating," Bruce ordered.

Jessi sighed and rolled her eyes before lifting off the ground. She flew in a figure eight and hovered a bit before turning invisible. Jessi continued this, going into a wide range of powers before she fell from exhaustion.

"That'll be all, I will tell the League and we will see what we can find out," Bruce said.

Robin held out his hand to Jessi which she took. She was dripping sweat and it made her clothes stick to her.

"Don't worry, he's always like that. You kind of get used to it," Robin said once they reached her room.

Jessi gave a tiny smile before opening her door and heading for the shower.

* * *

It was early morning and already chaos had insued, today was Jessi's first day at Gotham High

She was arguing with Bruce over the uniform for Gotham Academy.

"I am not wearing that! I refuse to wear that!" Jessi fussed. At the moment she was standing in her towel and hair wet from her shower. Bruce didn't show it, but he felt pretty uncomfortable.

"Jessica please, just put it on," Bruce pleaded.

"Why do I have to? Why do I even have to go that school? I'm intelligent thank you!"

"There's no doubt that you aren't, but this will help me keep a better eye on you and your time will be spent there, instead of having a lot of free time."

Jessi scrunched her face and looked at the uniform on her bed.

"Fine," She said exasperated.

Bruce exited her room and heard her groan in annoyance.

Jessi angrily brushed her hair and put it in a side French braid and slipped on the uniform, which was a bit too tight. The skirt hiked up a bit in the back and the shirt was straining against her bust. She groaned once more before stomping downstairs.

"Looking good Jess," Robin teased.

"Shut up," Jessi spat. She then turned to Bruce, "Happy? And I knew this thing wouldn't fit."

"You clean up nicely, but now we must go if you want to be on time," Bruce said, his face blanker than ever. He held out a messenger bag just for her to snatch.

"Toast and Jam, not much, but you'll need something," Alfred said, giving her the two pieces of bread.

Jessi looked at the food as if it may try to attack her, and then looked at Alfred. She wanted to say thanks, but it wouldn't come out, instead all she could manage was a nod.

* * *

Jessi sat in the class bored. She immediately retreated to the back of the class where she decided to take a nap.

"Already off to a bad start are we?" The teacher asked sarcastically.

"Yep, so is that hairline," She muttered earning a few snickers from the kids around her. The teacher glared at her before returning to his lecture.

On the way out of the class several guys would wolf whistle or say some catty remark. Jessi would keep her head down and try to hold in her anger.

"Hey babe, nice skirt. Mind coming home with me?"

She turned sharply and was going to fry him on the spot, but Robin grabbed her hand.

"Don't. They're not worth it," he led her through the courtyard to a limo waiting for them.

"Master Grayson, Master Wendell-" Alfred started.

"Just Jessi is fine," She told him.

"Right. Master Wayne has asked me to take to you to meet your new team."

Jessi got in the car next to Robin, who seemed like he was about to explode from excitement.

"Man, the team is going to love you," Robin said.

"What?" Jessi asked confused.

"More importantly, whets your hero name gonna be?"

"Slow down, what are you talking about?"

Robin gave her an analyzing look, as if she were about to be dissected, "I'm thinking Blue Devil? Nah. What about Red Rebel? Yea that works, little resilient and rebellious."

Jessi looked at him as if he were a disease. "You eat way to much sugar."

"Ha! You should see Wally. Man, he's gonna be all over you."

Jessi shook her head as they pulled up at a mountain.

"Welcome to Mount Justice. It was the old Leagues hide out, but now we inhabit it," Robin said.

She didn't say anything as she walked into the main room of the 'base'.

"Whoa, who's she?" a boy with orange hair approached her.

"Wally, that's Jessica, Jessica meet Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur'ahm," Robin introduced.

"It's Jessi, nothing else unless I say otherwise," Jessi said sternly.

"Sure thing babe," Wally said.

* * *

"You sure she'll cooperate?" Black Canary asked Batman.

"I'm not completely sure, but I have high hopes," was his only response.

* * *

Jessi was getting annoyed and frustrated by Wally constantly flirting with her.

"So beautiful, doing anything later? Maybe you and me could go on a date?"

"Never in your life," Jessi replied.

"You'll come around. I'm sure."

Jessi tried to relax, but she's never had to be stuck around so many people, much less work with them.

"So what can you do?" Artemis asked, arms crossed.

"A lot of things," Jessi responded with the same attitude.

"Like what?"

Jessi grinned and changed her form to mimic Artemis'.

"Ok got me there."

"M'gann can't you do that?" Conner asked.

"Yes I can. What else can you do?" M'gann asked.

"Name something?" Jessi said.

"Flight?"

Jessi lifted herself of the ground and inwardly smirked.

"Uh, how about speed? You a speedster?" Wally asked.

She took a few steps back before speeding past Wally and around the lair a couple times before stopping in front of them.

Jessi did almost every power they named and by this time, inwardly she was having a victory dance. It was all fine until, Kaldur made the mistake of asking a question.

"Who are you?"

Jessi closed up like a clam, a scowl replacing her relaxed face.

"It's none of your business who I am!" Jessi shouted.

"I'm sorry we just-"

"Don't worry about me, I didn't ask to be part of this team."

* * *

Batman watched as she clenched and unclenched her fist as if she was having an inner battle, and she was. Jessi tried so hard to distance herself, but she started getting comfortable around them, and that was a mistake. She wouldn't let them in, she couldn't, and she won't.

Batman stepped aside as she ran out of the lair, not attempting to stop her.

"You're just gonna let her go?" Black Canary asked.

"Yes."

* * *

Jessi speed through the streets, literally, getting mistaken for Kid Flash until they saw the hair.

"It's Kid Flash!" A civilian shouted.

"Kid Flash is a boy."

"I am not Kid Flash!" Jessi screamed accidentally screaming like Black Canary. This made them clutch their ears as they fell to their knees.

She didn't know what to do, so she ran. Ran to one place she tried to avoid.

Jessi stood in front of an old burned down building. She cautiously made her way inside and looked at everything.

"I did this," She whispered to no one, but herself. "I did this!"

Jessi threw some of the debris and just threw a fit; she stopped when she saw a frame face down in the ashes. A tear ran down her cheek as she stared. She took out the picture and dusted it off.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to," She said softly and fell to her knees holding the picture.

The sun was setting by time someone found her.

"Jessi? Jess, get up."

She opened her eyes to see Robin standing above her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Could ask you the same thing," Robin gave a small smile. When she didn't respond, he continued, "Batman wants you back at the cave. He wants to talk to you."

"I need to talk to him too."

* * *

"I can't do this; I'm not cut out for it. So whatever notion you had that made you think I could do this was a lie. I don't work with others," Jessi fussed.

"You need time, they'll warm up to you and you'll warm up to them," Bruce assured.

She glared at him for a good while before being interrupted by Robin.

"What's that in your hand?" he went to reach for it, but Jessi jerked it away from him, just for Bruce to snatch it out of her hand.

"What is it?" He asked.

"None of your business now give it back."

Bruce looked at the back of the picture where it said: _Jessica and Scott, our beautiful babies._ He didn't flip it over, instead handed it back to her.

Jess didn't say anything, instead marched off to her room with the picture clutched to her chest.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked.

"Out. I'll be back, eventually," Jess said fixing her backpack strap before exiting the manor.

She was flying to her old hideout to collect some things when she heard shouts for help from below her. She slowly flew down to get a better look, four ice villains blocking a bridge and a school bus was teetering over the edge. Jessi had an internal infliction, pondering whether she should help. After making up her mind, she quickly put on the outfit she thought she would never put on and nose dived towards the scene and caused a ripple effect in the ground.

She stood face to face with Mr. Freeze, Killer Frost, Icicle Jr. and Icicle Sr.

"Where's the Justice League? Or even their group of pathetic sidekicks?" Mr. Freeze asked.

"Don't know, don't care."

Jessi heard the bus slip foreword a little more and made a break for the bus only to be blasted by Killer Frost.

"Not a smart choice," She laughed.

Jessi speed towards Icicle junior and anticipated him moving out of the way and he did, she ran up the ice blockade shooting herself into the air. She continued to fly up until the air was getting thinner.

"What goes up, must come down," She told herself as she charged up and dived towards the villains.

"Pathetic coward." Icicle senior chuckled. He was answered by her tackling him to the ground. She jumped from him to Mr. Freeze power punching his dome and dragging him out the suit. She heard Killer Frost and Icicle junior running at her and met them with a power screech that knocked them back. She faded through the bridge when senior tried to blast her. And faded back through behind him.

"That was cute, but nice try," She grinned before kicking him in the chest.

Jessi used her telekinetic abilities to lift the villains into the air and smash them back to the ground. As she went for the bus, she summoned clones of herself to guard them.

"Don't even think about it," The clones said simultaneously.

Jessi ran to the bus and just as she was about to grab it, it fell over the edge. Collected gasps were heard from the gawking bystanders. She made a quick decision and jumped in after it.

She saw bubbles hitting her face and saw a glimpse of the bus. It took all her strength to grab the bus and pull against the pressure.

The whole city seemed to pause whether they were watching live or from their TVs, they awaited the outcome. Everyone seemed to assume that she was dead, until the bus came rising out the water, with Jessi holding it up. She set it on the bridge and ripped a hole in the side.

"Everyone ok?" She asked, peering inside.

"Yes we're fine," The bus driver said.

Jessi helped everyone out and was awarded by cheers and hollers.

"Excuse me, miss? Miss?! I'm sure the public is dying to know your name?" A reporter asked.

"Just call me, Red Rebel."

* * *

"She did it!" Robin said in awe.

Bruce just sipped his coffee as if it were nothing, "More coffee Alfred."

"Right away sir."

Robin took a moment and sat in front of Bruce, "You knew they were going to be there didn't you?"

"She just needed a push in the right direction."

* * *

Jessi looked at her mask, thinking about what happened today. It was a rush, doing what she did, and the crowd actually praising her… it made her feel happy or wanted.

"Red Rebel huh?" Robin asked with a grin on his face, standing in the doorway of her room.

"Get out of here Robin," She gave a small grin.

"The team would be lucky to have you Jess."

"Yea yea, it's not like I have a choice. B-Man is making me join the team."

"You sure it's because he's making you?"

Jessi looked at the younger boy beside her, "You're not so bad, but annoying? Definitely." She ruffled his hair.

"Don't touch my hair."

Jess grinned and shifted to mimic Robin's appearance, and then she took it a step further and cloned herself 4 times so five extra Robins were surround the real Robin. They all did his signature laugh before pouncing on him.

**Please R&R. Tell me how I did, any thought tips or whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I present chapter two... I was going to tell Jessi's backstory, but I think it's a bit to early... So I'll wait.**

**Also I use 'these' quotation marks, signaling mind links and "these" for regular dialouge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, just Jessi**

Bruce stood watch as Robin and Jessi trained in the Batcave, at the moment it was extremely intense.

"That all you got? I expected more," Robin egged her on.

"If you would stop running, I'd show you more," Jessi growled as Robin kicked her to the mat.

She pounded her fist against the mat and raised her hands, ready to use her powers, just to receive an electric shock.

"No powers Jessica!" Bruce shouted.

"It's Jessi!" She turned to him.

Robin took the opportunity to punch her square in the jaw. Jessi stumbled back and roundhouse kicked Robin in the ribs before following with a back kick to the chest. She didn't let Robin retaliate as she pounced on him, pinning his arms and legs down.

"I win," Jessi grinned.

"You sure about that?" Robin asked before smoke exploded in her face.

"Robin!" She shouted hearing him retreat.

The constant footsteps made her paranoid and made her swing at the air around her. Eventually she relaxed and relied on her hearing. She picked up a faint sound and ducked, reaching for his arm and slamming him on the mat. A curb stomp had his name on it, if he hadn't kicked up first. Jessi fell back first on the mat and laid there.

"Fine you win, but mark my words Boy Wonder, I will beat you one day," Jessi promised.

"That'll be the day," Robin smiled before holding out his hand.

She took it and gave the younger boy a noogie.

"The hair!" He warned.

Robin was the one person Jessi felt somewhat comfortable around. He reminded her of her late brother, though he didn't fight crime.

"Dick, Jessi there's been a minor disturbance along the East Harbor. Sportsmaster was spotted, you'll meet up with Red Arrow and see what you can find," Batman notified.

"On it," Robin answered.

* * *

"So who exactly is Red Arrow?" Red Rebel asked.

"He was once known as Speedy, Green Arrow's sidekick, but when he wasn't inducted into the League like he was promised he went solo," Robin informed.

Red Rebel nodded and continued to fly over the city holding onto Robin.

"There."

The pair landed on top of a building and saw a boy with a bow and arrow at the ready looking at the harbor.

"Anything yet?" Robin asked, crouching next to him.

"No, not yet," Red Arrow turned to see Red Rebel walking over to join them. "Who's she?" He asked aiming his bow at her.

"I suggest you get that arrow out of my face," she warned.

"Or what? I don't know who you are, which makes you a threat?"

Robin stood in between them trying to get the situation under control.

"She's not a threat, just put the bow down," Robin assured.

"She's your responsibility," Arrow said.

"I'm not a little kid, or a pet," Rebel answered.

Arrow snorted and returned to his spot.

Below them, a bunch of guns surrounded a warehouse and Sportsmaster was seen carrying a case.

"We need to find out what's in that case," Robin said. "Think you do a mental link?" He asked Red Rebel.

Jessi focused on linking their minds and eventually it worked.

'We are linked,' she said mentally.

'Are you a Martian?' Arrow asked confused.

'No. I'm going to see if I can sneak into the warehouse,'

'We're coming too,' Red Arrow said.

Red Rebel shrugged and took hold of his and Robin's hand before flying toward the warehouse.

'Wait, they have alarms and motion detectors,' Robin alerted.

'So what do we do?' Arrow asked.

'Go in from the ground, shut it down, and then shut them down. Right?' Rebel said.

'Precisely.' Robin confirmed.

They stopped behind the corner of the building they were atop of and took note of how many goons there were between them and the door. Arrow shot a smoke arrow, giving cover to Rebel and Robin as they neutralized them.

'Clear, go!' Robin ordered.

Red Rebel brought up the rear as they made their way inside. She bumped into the boys as they were frozen in place. Before them was an assembly line of civilians wearing collars, assembling guns. They were being treated like animals, poked and prodded and even experimented on.

'This is alien tech for sure,' Robin notified, running diagnostics on his holographic computer.

'So what's the plan?' Red Arrow asked.

'Uh… First save the civilians, then worry about the weapons and tech. We'll need a distraction, Jes-'

'Way ahead of yah,' Rebel cracked her knuckles before speeding to the middle of the warehouse.

"Hey uglies! If you surrender now, I promise I won't hurt you much!" Rebel shouted.

Every goon in the building aimed their guns at her.

"Guess we're doing it the hard way."

She summoned six clones of herself and they ran at various guards while the real Rebel flew into the air and powered up her heat vision.

'Go!' she ordered!

The goons shot at her, as well as her copies causing Red Rebel to pick up loose objects in the area and hurl them out like rockets.

"Take her out!" One shouted, pulling out a rocket launcher.

They fired the missile just for her to redirect it with a sonar screech.

* * *

"Who is she?" Arrow asked, as he took out the few incoming goons.

"I suggest you don't ask her that, and as for an answer, I don't really know her back story and she doesn't talk about it, but she's on the good side that's what matters Roy," Robin answered.

"Right. Let's hope it stays like that."

"It will."

The boys helped free the civilians from the collar and began leading them to safety.

'Rebel, could use an emergency exit,' Robin said.

Jessi nodded and used her heat vision to melt an exit point. She trapped the guards remaining against the ground, pinned by a metal beam and went over to help guide the civilians to safety.

"Destroy the cargo," Robin ordered.

Red Arrow fired several explosive arrows throughout the warehouse.

"Wait where's Sportsmaster?" Arrow asked.

"No time, this place is gonna blow!" Rebel said as she dragged him away from the building.

"Red Rebel, shield now!" Robin said.

She nodded once more and held her arms out and created a shield big enough to surround the three of them and the many people that were trapped inside. She pushed herself to keep the shield up as the debris and flames surrounded them. When the fire died down, Red Rebel collapsed.

"Jess," Robin helped her up.

"I'm fine Scott-" Jessi's eyes hardened. "Robin. I'm fine Robin."

"Sportsmaster got away," Red Arrow said.

"We'll get him next time," Robin assured.

* * *

Red Rebel walked in front of everyone, fuming about how she called Robin Scott.

"Who's Scott?" Arrow asked.

"Like I said before, don't know. She doesn't talk about her past, and I don't pry," Robin answered.

"But what if she's hiding something?"

"Then by all means, you ask her, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Roy picked up his pace as he caught up with her. They walked in silence before she said something.

"What?" She asked quite harshly.

"Scott?"

Jessi halted for a moment before walking again, "What are you talking about?"

"Back there you called Robin Scott. So who's Scott?"

"No one, nobody. It was just a slip of the tongue."

Roy narrowed his eyes, but dropped it.

After the civilians were safe the trio met on top of the building to discuss what they found and what the next move is.

"We'll tell Batman, see if he knows anything and I'll contact you," Robin said.

"Alright sounds good. I better get going," Roy said.

Roy's foot slipped and he fell, plummeting to the ground. A foot before he collided with the ground he felt himself suspended. Jessi had hold of him by his hand and began flying to the rooftop.

"Let's not talk about that ok?" He asked embarrassed.

"Sure thing Roy," Robin grinned.

"Could've let you die, but I didn't," Jessi muttered.

Roy watched as the two disappeared.

* * *

Jessi was sitting outside on her window balcony, looking at the picture she salvaged from the burnt down house.

"Jess? You out here?" Robin called.

"Yea, what's up?" She asked, trying to get her emotions in check. That was rule one and she's broken it ever since she was inducted into the team, emotions don't matter.

Robin took a moment to assess the situation and sat down next to her. "You ok?"

"Yea just fine. Why are you out here? It's almost midnight."

"I could ask you the same thing… I was just worried about you, the way you got upset when you called me Scott."

Jessi winced when he said his name, "I didn't mean to, you know that."

"Yea I know, but who is he?"

"Dick-"

"I know you don't talk about it, but you can trust me."

Jessica gave him a look, seeing whether or not she should tell him.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." Robin gave a weak smile.

Jessi sighed and brushed her platinum blonde hair out of her eyes as she began her story.

"Well I guess I should tell you who my mother is. My mother was Aline, better known as Mimic of the Justice League-"

"Your mom was the Mimic? Man that's so cool!"

Jess gave him a blank look which shut him up.

"Right, sorry. Continue."

* * *

"That's my story."

Robin stared with mixed emotions on his face; he regained his composure and took her hand which caused her to jerk for a split second.

"You're not alone anymore, you have me and the team…even Batman, we're your family now. You can trust us, you can trust me."

"Thanks Dick," Jessi hugged him awkwardly. "Now I believe you have a story?"

* * *

"Did she tell you?" Bruce asked Robin.

"Her mother was Aline, Mimic," He answered.

"Aline, that can't be."

"That's why she left, because she was pregnant."

Bruce stared at Robin who felt guilty about telling him.

"Thank you Dick."

"Why couldn't you ask her?"

"She doesn't trust me, but she trusts you."

"Maybe if you spent time with her… she would."

Bruce watched as his ward made his way to his room, leaving him to come up with more questions.

**Hoped you enjoyed it, and don't forget to R&R means a lot :)**


End file.
